


'You're Right...'

by HerEvilRoyalty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerEvilRoyalty/pseuds/HerEvilRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Swan gives Robin Hood a few home truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'You're Right...'

Robin Hood stood in Regina Mills' kitchen, watching as the dark haired beauty laughed, and wiped chocolatey mess from his son, Roland's hands. Regina had invited Roland over to bake with her, after the youngster had expressed his love for chocolate and apples the day before. And of course, Robin had then invited himself over too. He'd been relegated to the furthest side of the kitchen however, as he had dropped a bag of flour, smashed 3 eggs and dropped melted chocolate on Roland's head. Regina had good naturedly cleaned the mess up, without magic - which had surprised Robin, when he had given her a questioning look, she had laughed and said that magic shouldn't be used to make your life easier. How this beautiful woman had changed. His heart felt both heavy and lighter than it had in years. On one hand, he was sort of free to be with the woman he truly loved. On the other, he had gotten this wonderful woman's sister pregnant, regardless of the trickery and deceit involved. He felt like he had betrayed Regina, he felt such guilt. Especially when he thought of the child inside of the woman that had worn his dead wife's face. Yet still, Regina stood by him. Was happy for him, even. She was far too good for him, without even bringing her Regal former life into the mix. 

'You're right.'

Robin jumped, startled by the woman that had just materialised beside him.

'Sshh...they can't see me, Robin Hood.'

Robin looked over at Regina and Roland, neither of them seemingly able to hear or see the woman now standing in the kitchen with them.

Emma looked so harsh and cold, yet all Robin could see was how bone tired and sad she looked.

He looked at Regina before he turned slightly and murmured to the woman once called the Savior, 'What do you mean? 'You're right', right about what?'

'About not deserving her.'

'Uh...I do-'

'I sacrificed myself to save her from the darkness. I willingly destroyed Emma Swan so that Regina Mills would remain. What did you do, Robin Hood?' Emma's lips were down-turned, as they always seemed to be these days, but there was no true malice in her words. Just honesty.

'You not only failed to protect her, but you failed to stand true to her. You ran away with your, ah..."wife". You were so wrapped up in yourself, Robin Hood, that you didn't even realise that the woman you allowed to share your bed was a psychopath masquerading as your precious Marian.'

Robin opened his mouth, ready to defend himself. Emma tilted her head, her eyes narrowing. 

'Don't try to justify yourself, Robin. You left her.'

'I didn't want to.'

'But you did anyway. I never left her, even when I had every reason to. You are weak, Robin Hood. And worse still, you're making her weak.'

Robin miserably hung his head, as the now Dark Swan disappeared. She was right, of course. He had not only gotten Regina's sister pregnant, thus hurting the woman he truly loved, but he had also allowed another to save her. He had stood back, while Emma Swan did what he didn't even think to do. He had silently argued with himself, many times since that night, trying to justify his inactions. He had Roland, he had a new baby on the way, both of which needed him...but Emma Swan had a child too, she had young Henry. Yet she had still given herself in place of Regina, anyway. 

His heart ached as Regina raised her head, smiling at him as she lifted Roland up onto the counter top. She was so...forgiving of his weaknesses. The once Evil Queen deserved so much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a big fan of OutlawQueen, but yea...this still took root inside my head. Plus I also love SwanQueen (I love pretty much all of these damn OUAT ships), and yea, felt like Emma should have a go at Robin. Regina is amazing, and I sometimes think that her fear of losing Robin makes her overlook some of his flaws. Which is why I was so happy when Regina told Zelena that she was happy with herself, as opposed to really needing Robin to make her happy. I'm rambling. I'll go sit in the corner now.


End file.
